A Status on Updates
by Pandajam19
Summary: An important thing about Ghost on Walker Way is in here! Also, please vote in the poll (details inside).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again! I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to do anything for a while, but I've been super busy with all of the things in my life. I've also been kind of in a slump and I've been thinking about maybe doing something else to get my creative juices flowing. This DOES NOT mean that I will give up on Ghost on Walker Way, I just need to write something that can give me the jumpstart I need to pull that badboy to the finish line! I couldn't decide which choice was best, so I'm asking you guys which you would like to see out of these choices. I'll have a poll up on my profile, or you could just tell me through the comments (I think that's okay...). Anywho, out of these three choices which would you guys like best? I could write the other two once the first choice is finished, if you would like, but for right now, I'll handle them one at a time. Some titles aren't going to be final until the story actually comes out, so please keep that in mind when voting. Oh, ah voting will end the 26th. Without furthur ado, the Ninjago story choices!**

 **#1-** Ninjago Falls

Cole has been accepted into Sensei Wu's Academy for Talented Students. Even though his father is against it, he attends the school with his new friend Nya. While there, Cole and Nya stumble across a strange book telling of many hidden monsters and paranormal activities going on in the town of Ninjago Falls. With the book in hand and their powers at their sides, the duo sets out to find all the mysteries that lurk within the town.

 **#2-** Jay, Lloyd, and the Unwound Timeline (possibly Jay, Lloyd and the Forgotten Future)

Jay has finally made his greatest invention yet (That's what he says, at least)... a time-traveling cardboard box? Lloyd doesn't take Jay's word for it, and decides to test it out. This lands the two right before Jay is testing his wings on the building in Ninjago City. In a freakish accident, the wings break and Jay never meets Sensei Wu. Now stuck in a future where Jay is no longer a ninja, can the Lloyd help both Jays get on the right path for the true future?

 **#3-** Kai and Cole-SuperNinja Saga

Somebody has stolen Nya's Samurai Mech and only two people can get it back. Kai and Cole must now head off into the depths of the Dark Island where they must put up with arrogant senseis, bratty thieves, and even worse, Cole's cooking! The ninja have put up with worse, so how hard could it possibly be?

 **So those are the choices that will be up on the poll. You can vote for up to two of them, or just tell me which one is best. Thank you for being patient with me, even though it's been forever since I last updated. Again, I'm really, really sorry about that. Thanks for reading, and so I don't break any guidelines...**

Cole looked at the blank sheet in front of him and sighed. There was nothing to draw around him for his portrait class and the project was due on Monday. He scanned the room one more time and his eyes landed on Jay reaching for something on a shelf, determination sparking in his eyes.

"Jay, can I paint your picture?"

"Sure, just don't take too long." Jay had finally pulled down box and smiled.

"Look like how you were before."

"Okay..."

It took Cole three hours and twenty minutes, but it was finally done. And no one was happier about that than Jay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Um, I just wanted to remind you guys that voting ends on the 26th, so if you're reading this, please, please, please vote (or tell me what you would like to see!). I know this isn't really much, but look for lots of stuff from me in the future. (I really hope I don't sound obnoxious by posting this asking to have a vote... If I do sound like that, I'm really sorry...)**

 **P.S. This is a tiny idea of a project I'm working on. Would you guys like to see it? Ah, who am I kidding, I'll just show it so that I can get harshly criticized anyways! Enjoy!**

"Oh man, I can't wait to go to the carnival!" Lloyd cheered excitedly as he bit down on his sandwhich.

"Yes, the Stone Carnival is rather exciting. I heard that there will be flamming acrobats and quite possibly tigers."

"Tigers, huh..." Kai grinned and gave Lloyd a playful punch in the shoulder. "Sounds right up our alley! Pretty amazing!"

"Hey, has anyone seen Jay? He's usually up pretty late, but not this late." Nya stared down at her plate and picked at the salad in front of her.

"Ugh... I'm right herrrrrreee..." Jay moaned as he shuffled into the room and sat down at the table. He had bags under his eyes and was especially pale. "I don't feel...good...Uggh." He placed his head at the table and closed his eyes.

"You don't look good, either." Cole snickered at his friend before earning a punch in the shoulder from Kai. "Oww! Hey, what was that for?"

"He's sick. Don't make fun of him! It's probably because he ate your cooking last night!" At that, Cole shut up and stared down at his food.

"Jay, I think you're too sick to go." Nya pointed out and Jay jumped up.

"Too sick, no way! I've been waiting for this carnival to come into town for months on end and now I'm too sick to go?"

"Yes way." Sensei entered the room behind Jay and frowned. "You are to stay here until all of us get back from the circus, is that clear, Jay?"

"Yes, Sensei." Jay muttered, unhappily looking down at the soup in front of him.

-Line Skip-

It had been hours after the group had left and Jay looked worriedly at clock. 10:30. Zane had said they would be home around 8, but maybe he was wrong. No, this was _Zane_ Jay was thinking about. If it was Cole, it was doubtful, but Zane was to the minute, never more, never less. Out of boredom, Jay walked into the video game room and turned on the TV. He was too sick to play video games, but not sick enough where he couldn't watch his favorite show, Stemen Galaxy. Just as he was about to change the chanel a breaking news sign flashed across the TV.

"Hmm?" Jay questioned aloud as the reporter worridly looked at the screen.

"G-g-good evening, Ninjago City. This is Hannah Rensbury in this breaking news segment. Several minutes ago, police were called to the Stone Carnival, where they found a most unusual sight facing them."

"It's a carnival, what's the worst it could be? Scary clowns?" Jay rolled his eyes, tempted to change the chanel but was intruged by what had happened.

"All of the people within the main tent to the carnival had been turned to stone." Hannah stared into the camera, almost on the verge of tears now. "A-a-and in the center of the room," Her voice was wavering as she continued. "Were the bodies of each of the ninjas, all of them stone, with their heads cut off and smashed into the gr-ground. O-o-on the f-fl-floor, near the ninja, the police f-found a note which read," Hanna stopped to wipe her eyes, but the tears continued to fall down. "He-here lie y-y-your her-oes." She squeaked out the last word before breaking down completely into a fit of sobs and the screen cut off and a commercial for the Stone Carnival began to play in the background.

Jay dropped the remote.

 **Hey, Thanks for voting if you have and please tell me what you think! I understand if it's stupid, but I won't know if you don't tell me! So please, vote for the poll and enjoy please! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Well, the results are in and the winner of the uh... poll with a huge ammount of votes is... *insert fictional drumroll here* Jay, Lloyd, and the Unwound Timeline! With tons of honestly, this was not a story that I thought would win, but you guys gave it love, and soon enough, it will join the Ninjago fandom! Hopefully, you guys laugh with it, love with it, and all around enjoy! Thank you for voting for the story or just saying which story is best in the comments! Ooooh! Now for the best part! A sneak peek of the story! (Hope you like it!)**

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Cole," Jay raised his arms towards a small pedistal on his right side. It was covered in a dull brown blanket and Lloyd looked at Jay bored, while Cole and Kai began to silently whisper to each other. Jay continued on, either not noticing, or deciding it wasn't worth starting another fight with Cole. "Today is a day that will revolutionize the future generations. It will inspire, create desire, and give me the awesome recognition I deserve as a high-class inventor. Now-"

"Are you almost done? We've been here for twenty minutes and some of us have a Fritz Donovan comic to finish reading." Lloyd sighed and looked at Cole who snorted at the commented. Jay's face turned red, but he continued with his speech.

"Shush. I present to you... the best invention the world has ever seen!" With a final flourish, Jay whipped off the cover to reveal...

"A cardboard box?" Cole grunted.

"We've been waiting for twenty minutes, for you to give a speech about a CARDBOARD BOX?" Kai fumed. "Jay, you are sometimes too stupid for words. This is one of those times." He began to walk towards the door when Zane stopped him.

"Please, brother, let us hear what he has to say, at least."

"Thank you, Zane." Jay smiled as the fire ninja slowly returned back to his place and held out the box. It was no bigger than the size of his hand, and covered in a hideous brown color. It was probably the most unappealing thing ever. Lloyd turned around in frustration and Jay noticed this and began to speak again.

"Yup, yup. In this bad boy, you can just step in and travel to all SORTS of dimensions and possibly cross the fabrics of time and space! Wooooooo..." He held out the box and the ninja scoffed.

"Travel? In that thing?" Lloyd questioned. "What's next, a phone booth?"

"Maybe." Jay smiled. "That's the best thing. This is just a prototype, so many more, better and more brilliant versions are gonna be developed! I can't wait for it!"

"Where did you even get the idea of time travel in a tiny box?" Nya questioned aloud.

"Err... funny story actually..." Jay began to blush a little and Kai and Lloyd rolled their eyes. Jay always got a little goofy when it came to Nya, inventor or not.

"Do you even know if it _works_ , Zaptrap? Because most of your inventions tend to explode or malfunction to a point where they put the entire team in some form of danger." Cole muttured and Jay snapped up at Cole.

"Excuse me? My inventions don't 'explode' or 'put the team in some form of danger!' It's how we have to respond to the machine that may or may not put the team in danger!"

"Oh don't you even start! Remeber that training bot you tried to make? It nearly blew up in all our faces when Kai smacked it with his sword! I think we should try it out on you! If it works and all, that is..." Cole retorted, crossing his arms.

"No. I'm using it for something special." Jay said stubbornly.

"Meaning you know it'll blow up in your face. Just do it already, oh self proclaimed inventor." Cole locked eyes with Jay, and both of them began to fill the room with tension.

"Hey, I dare you to take it." Kai whispered at Lloyd, who jumped in surprise.

"What? Take the box?" Kai nodded and Lloyd shook his head. "No."

"Just snatch it while he's busy with Cole. Open it. Maybe something's in it."

"Why would this be considered a good idea again?"

"Just do it."

At this point, Kai gave Lloyd a silent nudge and the green ninja slowly creeped up behind the lightning ninja.

"What part of I'm using it for something special don't you- Hey! It's gone!" Jay frantically looked left and right until he saw Lloyd with the box in his hands.

"Man, this thing is smaller than what I saw. How do you open it? Oh, here's the lid." Lloyd began to open the lid to the box and Jay tackled his friend.

"No! Wait, it's not fully ready yet!"

"What do you mean, not fully ready yet?" Lloyd realized he would never get the answer and only one thought came to his mind as his world began to shrink inside the box.

 _Fudge you, Kai._

 _ **(I just want to say thanks again for all of your help and know this will be coming out soon... or later. Sorry for not updating immedialtly but birthdays and life happen. But on the plus side, I whacked the crap out of a pinata, which was hilarious to do! As always, comment and laugh lots!)**_


End file.
